Back From the Dead
by ChaoticMayhem
Summary: This is a fanfic between Leona and Iori. Iori has been severly wounded and it's up to Leona to help him get back and fight his worst nightmare


Leona & Iori

Disclaimer:-

Well this is about the usual stuff,I don't own KOF or any of their characters. Although I really really wish I had Iori Yagami for myself. .

Iori and Leona had a big fight and were pretty outs about it.

(Well frankly speaking I could'nt find any other idea. xx)

Flashback:-

Leona and Iori were out on a stroll by the sandy beaches of Japan. Children were running round and playing or getting into fights. Iori, watching the happy and innocent looks of the children, began to remember his child-hood and what his father had wanted to turn him into, a vicious and emotionless killing machine. Unfortunately, fate chose that moment to bring the two hated rivals together.

Kyo was on a date with Yuki. Yuki was laughing over a joke Kyo had said. Kyo was fully absorbed in what Yuki was saying when he bumped into some one, and that someone was none other then Iori Yagami.

"Uuhhhhh…….. Sorry man!"

"Watch where you're going", Yagami ground out.

Kyo stood there stuned. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue eh Kusanagi". "Damn you Yagami, you'll pay for that" and with that Kusanagi assumed his fighting stance. "Ikuze". "Sugu raku ni shite yaru", and Iori was about to deliver a fist into Kyo's face when and hand slapped on to his wrist.

Leona: Iori! What are you doing. Stop this right now.

At the same time Yuki was smacking Kyo over his head with her purse. ..

Leona: Let's just get out of here.

(End of Flashback)

(Middle of the fight back at Leona's place)

Leona: Iori! Why in hell can't you forget about killing Kyo Kusanagi? Like what has he ever done to you? Why do you get so violent every time you see him?.

Iori: Why are YOU defending him? I thought you understood when I told you that it'll take me some time to get over it. These seeds of hatred of the Kusanagi, which my father planted are deeper then anything else. He and his entire fucking family is the reason for my misery. It's gonna take me sometime to get over these violent emotions.

Leona: Iori, I know how you feel but this is no excuse. I don't like violence.

Iori: Hah! That's rich coming from you. You who killed her own parents. You who does'nt even attempt to conquer the insanity of the Blood Riot. And what of those people you kill now and then. At least I don't hide what I am. The Cursed Blood which runs in me. I'm no corward who even tried to take my own life because of what I am.(A/n: Leona once tried to swallow a bottle of sleeping pills. Iori was the one who managed to catch her in the act.)

Leona:(with tears in her eyes) You despicable bastard! You have no heart. You don't know how to love anyone.

Iori: Yes I don't.

With that he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him with enough force to bring it off his hinges. Leona sank to the floor crying her heart out, cursing Iori for his insensitivity and hating him.

Meanwhile……………

Evening. Iori was walking through crowded streets swearing under his breath. He kept walking until reached a quiet and secluded park. He sat down on a bench and thought over the day's events. Yes he had wanted to fight Kusanagi and then he felt that he had wronged Leona. Had'nt he waited for death nearly everyday. Did'nt he lose all rational thinking when he used to go into the blood riot before he learned to conquer it. Now he wanted to go back and hold her in his arms and caress and kiss her into insensibility. These thoughts were enough to start giving him an erection. "I hope she forgives me", Iori thought on a sigh. He got up and started to head back to Leona's. It was dark when he got back to Leona's apartment.

When he got there the door was open. "Funny", Leona does'nt leave her door open like this. He went inside and what he saw was enough to make him go into the blood riot. Ten ninja's were fiercely attacking Leona, who had gashes on her arms and a bad cut on her forehead. She was bleeding badly. Iori was shocked back into reality by her scream. Leona was on the floor holding a huge gash on her thigh looking up at he ninja whose katana(sword) was raised above his head in position to sheath it in her body. With a yell Iori ran into the fray.

He gripped the ninja's neck with one hand and with the other he gripped the katana. With one jerk he broke the assassin's neck. When the rest of the team saw the fate of their team member all of them forgot about Leona and began to attack the Yagami clansman. "Sugu raku ni shite yaru !" and with that yell Iori started to pummel the first ninja closet to him. Iori dug four fingers into the man's gut and then pulled upwards spraying blood. The Deadly Flower technique. As the assassin started to fall Iori slided behind slashed the man's back brutally saying "Jama da!". Turning around he formed a fireball in his hand and flung it on the ground yelling "Doushita!". It split into two and burned two more assassins into a crisp. Suddenly Iori heard a yell from above. One ninja was coming own on to him his katana ready to take Iori's head off. Iori jumped back and pushed a trolley into the ninja's line of attack. The blade instead of cutting off Iori's head slahed through the decoy. The man looked up at the Yagami and saw him grinning mercilessly. Iori ran forward, grabbed the man's head and slammed him into the floor and released his flames into the ninja. The man like his other to comrades was burnt into ashes. Suddenly Iori experienced excruciating pain in his right arm. One of the assassin's had thrown shurikens(ninja stars). Iori had 4 of them in his arm. Without bothering to remove them Iori rushed in to finish off the remaining ninjas. Slash after slash Iori got rid of all but one. The last ninja after seeing the fate of his comrades ran heedlessly at Iori. "Asobi wa Awari da", Iori raised his hands over his head and with a flash of light he sped to the sprinting ninja and started to claw and slash away at him "Nake! Sakebe! Soshite..." he shouted out as he tore at the assasin. He grabbed the man, he looked into his eyes, seeing terror screaming inside. Satisfied, he leaned his head back, snapping it forward with a cry of "SHINE!". With that, he let loose his flames in the already weakened body. The assassin did'nt even scream as his flaming body fell to the floor with a thud.

Satisfied, he looked around seeing that all of the ninja's were dead. He removed the shurikens. Then he remembered Leona. She was lying still with her back turned to him. He prayed he was'nt to late to help her. Turning her over he gazed into her face. It was stained with blood. "Leona, Leona", Iori said giving her a little shake every time he said her name. Leona opened her eyes and looked at Iori with something like anger. "So come back to pour salt on my wounds? Huh. Did'nt you have enough when you broke my heart."

Leona shrugged out of Iori's arms and went to sit in a near by chair.

Iori: Leona, sweetheart I'm sorry, I did'nt mean it.

Iori came to stand in front of Leona

Leona: Yeah, go and shove all your apologizing crap up your ass. None of it is going work on me. Oh and by the way your saving me from the assassins has no effect on me whatsoever, so just get the hell out of here. I never want to see you again.

Iori: Leona!

Leona: Drop dead.

And right in front of her eyes Iori jerked and she heard gunfire. The ninja whom Iori had downed had a magnum in hand and was empting the entire magzine of bullets into Iori's body. Leona watched in horror as Iori fell face down blood pouring from the bullet wounds. Leona turned to the man who held the gun and with a rage she never felt before she used her rebel spark finishing technique.

Leona, after dispensing with the last assassin, rushed back to Iori. She turned him over very carefully. Cradling his head in her lap, tears flowing down her face she kissed his bloody lips. Iori opened his eyes and gazed at Leona's tear streaked face.

Leona: Iori (sniff) Iori, I'm sorry, I'm sooooo sorry. Forgive me(sob). I love you. Please hold on. Hold on. God if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself.

Iori mumbled, his lips barely moving. Leona bent her head to hear clearly. He was saying sorry for all the hurt and pain he had caused her. And as if the words had sapped all of his remaining strength, Iori's head fell back, his eyes closed. Leona sobbing hard laid her head on Iori's chest. Suddenly she stopped crying and a look of hope dawned on her face. She laid her head on his chest and felt a faint heart beat. She called an ambulance and rushed her beloved off to the hospital. The doctors just took a glance at Iori's bullet riddled body and shouted for nurses and yelled to get the Emergency Room ready. While the doctors we rushing Iori to the Operation Theatre, tearing his shirt off to get a better look at his wounds another doctor took Leona to another room as to bind up her cuts and gashes. Leona sat like there was no life in her. Quiet and with eyes staring into space. After 8 torturous hours of waiting the doctors came out of the ER. Leona walked up to him and asked about Iori. The doctor looking at how pale Leona was thought about not telling her the truth. He was about to suggest that she rest for a while when he felt cold steel against his neck.

Leona: I want the truth no matter how bad the news is. HOW IS HE?

Doctor: Huh, aaaaahhhhh he's , he's fine.(Pressure).OK,OK just don't kill me. The patient received serious injuries to the head, the back, and the chest. It's miracle that his brain was undamaged considering the head wounds. Unfortunately his lungs and heart were nearly minced meat inside. His spinal cord has also received much damage. He's also lost a lot of blood. One fact baffled us all. Is that we did'nt have to call for extra supply of blood. His body was replenishing the blood it had lost. Well the good news is that he's survived but(sigh) he's comatose and the Lord knows when he's going to come out of it. The poor man. He's going to be a cripple. His spine has received so much damage. Frankly miss I'm really sorry. He's alive but the remainder of his life is going to be Hell. Hey miss are you alright? Hey get someone here!

Leona was stricken. Her face had gone ghostly pale. The doctor called for help. But Leona straightened up and quietly went to the room where her beloved was lying. His beautiful body wrapped up in bloody bandages. His eyes closed. Those beautiful eyes, she thought. Eyes that would laugh when he used to tease her. Eyes which held so much desire and passion when he kissed her. Those eyes which held so much love when she gazed up into them when they were alone lying on the couch. Closed. Maybe forever. Closed because of her.

God! how much did she want to die right there and then. She sat down in a chair. She gripped the back of her neck with one hand and with the other she gripped her chin. One Jerk. One snap and all of it will be over. She was about to take her own life when she remembered Iori's words when he had helped her before. When she had felt isolated and alone because of her Orochi bloodline. He had told her that as a warrior she should fight and conquer the Orochi. Orochi might be powerful but it did'nt own her. She should be strong otherwise her succumbing to the will of Orochi would be fulfilling the monster's desire. She was'nt alone in this battle. He would be with her, fighting along side her. Helping her, whenever she needed him. Now Leona realized that she should help him. No matter what. Leaving him in his current condition would be proving that she was a coward and was'nt able to face a situation which would involve anyone who cared for her giving up their own life to let her live.

Leona dragged her chair up to Iori's bed and sat next to him holding his hand, talking and whispering to him in hopes of bring him out of his coma. After all she had been through, sleep came and quietly took her to the Land Of Dreams.

(I kinda borrowed Mariah Carey's song My All for this part)

(Music starts)

I'm thinking of you

In my sweet solitude

Leona's looking at Iori's beautifully silver framed picture on her nightstand while she plans for a date with him

If it's wrong to love you

Then my heart just won't let me be right

Leona arguing with Heidren who reprimands her for her choice of boyfriend, who tells her that he's worthless. A maniac who can lose his head at anytime and kill her.

Cuz I'm drowned in you and I won't pull through

Without you by my side

Iori who helps Leona with her Orochi Bloodline, training and teaching her to over come it and use it to her advantage.

I'd give my all to hell

For just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine

A scene showing Iori standing under Leona's window. Leona's climbs out of her window, she slips and falls into Iori's waiting arms. Both grin and Iori kisses her passionately.

Cuz I can't go on

Livin in the memory of a song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can't you feel me

Seeing I'm looking in your eyes

I can see you clearly

Evidently emblazoned on my mind

And you're so far

Like a distant star

I'm wishen on tonight

Iori who in his obsession to kill Kyo, traveling countries to find and kill him. Leona would stay wake in the nights waiting for the days he would return. Thinking of the days they spent together and the nights when they would curl up on the sofa talking about what the future would hold for them, discussing what they would do if this situation came or if that happened. Sharing jokes about other fighters. Giving opinions on ideas.

I'd give my all to hell

For just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel you're body next to mine

Cuz I can't go on

Livin in the memory of a song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

(End of song)

Leona is standing alone on a vast plain which seemed to stretch on for miles. The sky seemed to darken. With a sense of ill foreboding she assume her fighting stance. She sees a figure walking towards her. The silhouette looked rather familiar. Looking closely Leona's voice stuck in her throat.

Leona:(she manages to get out) Father!

She runs over to him and his waiting arms open to gather her close.

Gaidel: Yes my dear child, it is me(hugging her close). Don't look so shocked. I can guess what you're thinking, that you've died. No my dear, you're in a deep sleep. Leona, Iori needs your help. He's stuck between life and death and right now the scales are tipping in the favor of death. My dear you must help him. It's not his time yet. The fates have other plans for him. If all goes well, with his help, this damn curse which we call Orochi can be over and gone. It's up to you my child. Follow your heart. Don't blame yourself for all that has happened. I don't hold anything against you. I'm only sorry that it was because of me that you have been doomed to such a fate (her Orochi bloodline). I can only wish that you'll forgive me. My child, you must hurry now and help Yagami. Concentrate, try to enter his mind. Once you're there you will know what to do.

Gaidel lets go of her and slowly begins to back away.

Leona: PAPA! Don't go. Papa please stay with me.

Gaidel: (fading out) I'll always be with you no matter where you are.

And with those words Gaidel disappeared. Leona wiped away her tears. Her eyes glowed with new hope and confidence. She vowed that no matter what happens from now on she will never let herself fall into despair (the greatest weakness a fighter can succumb to).

Leona began to concentrate, focusing on Iori and trying to enter his mind. Her surroundings began to spin around her. Faster and faster. Leona felt herself falling into a deep abyss.

It felt like an eternity. Leona fell hard against the ground. With her eyes closed she adjusted her bearings and brought her feet under her. The place was cold. Very cold. It felt like she had fallen into a freezer or something. She raised herself slowly and when she opened her eyes she saw horrors one could'nt dream to imagine. On side she saw Iori ripping the hell out of Vice and Mature. Another scene came up an she saw a little boy being pummeled and beaten by a man who very much looked like the boy's father. The man was cursing the little one's weakness and attacking him harder. She wanted to run and help the boy. As she reached the pair she hit what seemed like an invisible panel. Other various scene's were showing what seemed like Iori's past life. Such pain and sooooo much torture. A panel on her far left showed Iori face before he succumbed to the Blood Riot. His eyes going milky white as his face was drained of colour and he fell on his knees, violently coughing up blood. Now she wondered how was it possible for Iori to survive everything with the remaining sanity she saw. How he managed to control himself in the madness of the Blood riot. There was no one there for him. All the pain he endured during it's training. Times when the pain was so overwhelming that he wanted to succumb to it. His craziness seemed justified and his anger and hatred of Kyo appeared to her in a new light. Suddenly she felt blast of pain from all around her. It felt like thousands of pins were digging into her. She remembered her father's words and she started to search for a way out of this place of memories. She saw a glimmer of light to her right and she went towards it hoping that it would lead her to Iori. As she neared it the light seemed to glow and expand, engulfing her and her surroundings.

When she next opened her eyes she saw a beautiful grass plain with a blue sky. Over to her left she saw a rainbow band and it seemed to stretch on endlessly. The band seemed to get fainter. She realized that this is a kind of lifeline and it was getting fainter with the passing moments. Leona looked around her in attempts to find Iori. Leona had just taken a couple of steps when she saw him. Iori was standing with his back turned to her. She called out his name but he seemed to be lost somewhere else and did'nt to hear her. She goes over to him and she turned her head to look at what he was gazing. It was a place opposite to where they were standing. The land was dark with dead trees scattered over it. Like a cemetery Leona thought. The sky over it was black with streaks of lightening and wisps of cloud seemed to move over the land like ghosts. Separating them from the land beyond was a river. Leona recognized this place as the crossing between life and death as she recalled coming across a research paper on the internet. She placed her hand on Iori's shoulder. Iori stiffened with momentary shock and turned around to see who it was next to him. Iori's eyes were wide open with disbelieve at seeing Leona standing next to him.

Iori: Leona what are you doing here? How did you get here? What's the matter? Is something wrong?

But Leona just took her beloved's face in between her hands and took his lips in sweet and tender kiss. Iori was stunned for just a moment. As he closed his eyes, his arms snaked around Leona and her gathered her close to his chest for a fierce kiss of hunger and yearning. Gently Leona parted her lips from Iori's who nearly groaned out loud from the loss of the sweetness of her lips.

Leona: Iori, I've come to bring you back towards life.

Iori: WHAT? No, this can't be. I'm sorry Leona but I can't. This place possesses so much peace and bliss. Why should I forsake this gift and return to a life of pain, bloodshed and torture.

Iori started to move towards the river. Leona ran and came to stand in front of him. Suddenly she felt chills up her spine. Instinct and sixth sense had her warning of something very bad was going to happen.

Leona: Iori! Iori! (giving him a shake every time she said his name), we have to leave this place.

Iori said nothing and he pushed her aside firmly and kept on gazing at the land of death. His face was set hard as if he was anticipating a fight. The plains seemed to vibrate laughter, which slowly became maniacal. Then someone started chanting the words of Kurosu.. Kill... Nikui.. Hatred... Shinda.. Dead... chi.. blood... Iori was now holding his head trying to block out everything. The ground around Iori's feet started to glow with purple flames surrounded by faint yellow hues. Iori wanted to scream but no sounds came out of his mouth. He heard Leopold Goenitz's last words. "You Yagami are fated to serve the Orochi. Your cursed Blood will never let you be in peace and you will soon succumb to my power. You will forever be the slave of my dark master. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH". Leona saw that Iori was hunched over clutching his head and screaming before he gave into the fire. She ran over to him to help but she was pushed away by some invisible force.

"...and I will cast as well, the angels from this earth. The saintly and the weak willed who stand in my way..." Iori began. "...who stand in the way of my ambition, and my conquest for power and the ultimate destruction."

"The words of the Orochi" thought Leona. My God he's going into the Riot. Why now of all times damn it. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Leona: WHAT THE? WHAT'S GOING ON?

The ground just about ten feet away from Iori split open. Purple Flames with an eerie glow were erupting from it.

"SSSSSSUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEENNNDDDDDEEEERRR YOUR SSSSOOOOUUUULLLLL TO ME, FULFIL MY WILL AND YOU SSSSSSSHHHAAALL BE SET FREE", an evil voice hissed from the flaming crater.

"My god... Hakai.. the ultimate will of destruction...",Leona mumbled to herself.

"AARRRAGGGHHHHHH!" Iori let out. This was his final burst of will, before he succumbed to the fire.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIII"

Iori's shoulders jerked suddenly, and he looked up slowly, menacingly. His eyes were almost milky white and the cold sweat beaded down his temples and face, drenching his shirt completely. Then for the first time, Leona heard the laughter. The terrifying laughter that neither could ever understand.

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS, SSSSSSUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEENNNDDDDDEEEERRR TO ME", the evil voice echoed once again.

The flames of the crater burst with new energy and a figure was seen floating out along with the flames.

"Jesus, it can't be. Impossible", Leona whispered in fright.

The figure walked towards the hunched figure of Iori. The figure's aura was evil and the flames surrounding the figure seemed like serpents were snaking over and around it, acting as a barrier.

"Orochi"

"Yes, Yagami, surrender yourself to my whim and control. Your power and tainted blood will serve my purpose well and will aid my return to this earth, so that I can have my revenge on those who dared to defy me and reclaim that power that was rightfully mine to have."

Iori began to walk towards the creature in submission.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Leona.

"As for you my pretty, you too will be next." The demon raised it's hand and shot a blackout attack towards Leona. It was about to connect but out of no where a barrier was placed between Leona and the attack canceling it out.

"WHAT!"

"You're in my mind, my world. You will not escape from here alive. I will see to that", Iori whispered.

Leona wanted to help but she could'nt move from where she stood. It was if her feet were rooted to the ground. Iori was'nt going to let her come to any harm or help him. She could only watch helplessly at the on coming battle.

"SHINE!", Iori yelled.

And with that Iori sped towards the demon ready to execute his Crescent Slice attack. The monster anticipating it easily out maneuvered it. Countering with great agility the demon grabbed Iori head as if to yank it off. Iori let himself be lifted and allowed his body to go with the flow of the throw. A cold feeling followed as the blood quickly rushed into Iori's head. A nice, cool feeling which was followed by a painful sting and a bludgeoning pain. Before Iori could realize he had his back pitifully on the ground, the demon was on him again. Iori felt the fingers dig into his skull once again. Again, Iori was picked up like a rag doll. The demon picked Iori up and threw him to the side as if he were some roadblock, some old doll no one cared for anymore. Iori's head hit the ground with great force. The world became red as blood flowed down his face.

What followed was a steady stream of laughter, a laughter only a madman would call, it was condescending, evil... Indescribable.

"I'll KILL YOU!", the demon sneered. "SHINE!(DIE!)" and with that it lunged for a finishing pass, it's fingers ready to sink in.

Through a crimson haze Iori saw the monster coming at him with speed. His reflexes kicked allowing him to move out of the line of attack at the very last moment. The creature had left long deep gashes in the ground where only a few seconds go Iori's head was. Iori gazed at them, this monster was'nt playing around.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME EVER AGAIN, YOU BASTARD"

The Orochi demon's reaction was equally fast, it slithered like a serpent towards Iori. Iori received a hit in the belly, which forced him to instinctively throw himself out of the monster's way, and luckily for him, those hungry fingers missed him once more. This was his chance. Iori reached for the demon's shoulders. The demon answered, it in turn grabbed Iori's shoulders. Each took turns trying to break each others' grip, slapping away at each others' wrists, finding new openings to grapple and replying in kind by slithering under each other's arms, knowing that if someone were to get the upper hand the loser would easily go down.

"Idiot! What can a fresh peon like you do to even harm me?", the demon spoke.

"Bastard! You ruined my life and made it a living Hell " Iori came back.

"What the hell are you talking about, I can't begin to count how many people's lives I've destroyed. I just want to kill everybody."

"You goddamn..." Iori's anger increased a hundredfold. "URAAAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHA! You stupid humans, you're all so selfish, all thinking of your own personal agendas..."

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR GODDAMN RUBBISH!"

Iori finally got a hold of the demon's shoulders once again, he anticipated that it would let go and go for his collar which was open, and at the last moment, Iori stepped to the side and heaved with all his might. There was a valiant yell and the demon was in the air.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Iori said again as the monster sailed in the air. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

The monster reached once again for Iori's head. Iori swerved his head to one side and managed to keep those hungry fingers from his eyes. The demon just managed to grab a few of Iori's locks. At that instant of doubt, the demon was able to flip over and land feet first, never the less, the momentum was so strong that it skidded 5 meters away from Iori. Iori took advantage of the moment the demon used to orient itself and delivered a hacking left to the monster's head followed by a quick right and jumping up he brought his fist's together and delivered an axe drive to the monster's head. It could not help giving out a faint yelp of pain all the three times Iori's attacks connected. As it descended from Iori's attacks, Iori sent a dark thrust after it which erupted into a flaming pillar and threw it into a flaming heap. Iori started to charge up for his Maiden Masher but stopped half way. The monster has hunched over on it's knees and was laughing.

"You fool. Do you really think your pathetic flames will be able to stop me. You serve me. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

"The Purple Flames of Death", thought Leona "Iori needs to yield pure flames to defeat his curse." "Iori concentrate on trying to throw pure flames, it's the only way to defeat your curse", Leona yelled to Iori who at the moment as being beaten into a pulp.

"The Pure Crimson Flames, of course", Iori thought when he heard Leona.

Iori tried to concentrate hard enough but it was of no use the demon was slowly gaining control over him. No matter how hard he tried to force it out of his mind but his strength was slowly diminishing.

"Weakling, you will never be able to defeat me. Surrender now and I will rid you of your misery by granting you a painless death." The demon picked up Iori. It's fingers had found the hollow points of Iori's head and was applying pressure which brought blood flowing down his face in torrents. As the pressure increased slowly Iori began to convulse. "It can't end this way, I will not succumb to it. What of all the pain I've suffered to become the strongest. All the training and the hardships so I could fight off my enemies." The thoughts kept running through Iori's mind. But the pain was unbearable. The words of the demon were whispering in his head. Iori sank down on his knees in surrender.

"You see reason at last, Yagami. Your entire family is fated to serve my desire for power. It is futile to stand up against me."

"NNNNNOOOOOOO, Iori you can't give up. Damn it. Stand up and fight. You…uh…you can't(sob) give up. You………uuuuhhhh can't.", Leona's cries gave way to tears as she saw the demon and Iori move towards the river of death. The direction of the fight had put them closer to the river and they were only a few feet away. Leona looked at her hands which were getting fainter by the moment. She looked towards the life line and it was on it's last thread and would break any second.

The pair had reached the brink of the river. The wisps of cloud like ghosts started to move closer to the edge of their side of it.

"Now you die Yagami and I will possess your body and it's power. I shall be reborn again anew and no one will be able to stand up to me."

The land resonated with the monster's maniacal laughter. Iori remained in his bent position not moving at all. Leona could only watch in despair as the demon picked Iori up and was about to hurl him over to the Land of Death.

The warmth of the Land of Life was fading away and the freezing cold was seeping on slowly. The sky was darkening. Leona's form was fading way. She was almost see through. Suddenly she felt a pain in her chest. It felt as if her heart had stopped beating. In the real world outside, the machine monitoring Iori heart beats started beeping like crazy and it was going fast to a flat line. Leona's body was shaking with spasms as though she was suffering from a heart attack.

The harmony between the mind and the body is a delicate balance. Without the mind the body cannot survive and with out the body the mind cannot survive. Leona was still in Iori. His body was dying and along with it, Leona's mind.

"Leona leave. Go back. Please.", Iori said.

"Never. We live, we live together. If we die, we'll die together.", Leona replied back.

All the time the monster was laughing.

"You Yagami, are pathetic. You were not worthy of my gift. All though you shall serve me greatly after your demise."

Whether it was Leona's weeping, fading form or the Orochi Demon's gloating, something snapped within Iori and with a bellow of rage Iori managed to unbalance the monster causing it to loosen it's hold on him. Iori dropped to his feet. Slowly standing up Iori held his right hand in front of him. It was glowing with flames. Pure Crimson Flames.

"SHINE TEME(die you bastard)", and Iori launched himself at the monster to finish it once and for all. It was now or never. Iori executed his Maiden Masher on the monster but instead of purple flames he was using the crimson flames. The monster attempted to block but it was of no use. It fell backwards in the water from the force of the attack. It got up and with a bellow of insane rage it ran towards Iori. Iori also rushed forward. As the monster's fist was about to connect with Iori's head, he slid down and delivered a thundering kick to it's legs. The monster once again lost it's footing.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MY REAL POWER!" the orochi roared. It steadied it's fists on it's side and exploded in a fury of purple flames. The water around it evaporated in an instant, and all that was left were purple vapors. It laughed and sneered and it's canines grew and saliva slithered down the sides of it's mouth.

"I'll KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!", it shouted frantically.

Leona was still in pain all the while she witnessed the fight. She felt the monster lose it's thinking in it's rage to destroy Iori.

"Iori still has too much to live for...", she said. "You cannot hope to defeat his will just yet. Your vengeance cannot compare to his hate."

The monster roared with rage as it rushed forward to finish off Iori. Iori let the monster go on in it's attack not showing and signs of blocking or countering. He was slowing building up his remaining energy during the previous attacks. The monster had rushed in close enough for Iori to escape or evade any kind of attack it was about to pull off. At the very last second, Iori reached out and his hands grappled the monster throat. Eyes of insanity were locked with his, and with a cry of "SHINE", Iori let lose his pure flames engulfing the monster and himself in pillar of fire. The flash was so intense that Leona was almost blinded by it. She was'nt able to see anything.

Get out NOW! Came a bellow inside Iori. All the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

"Damn, you.. You're resisting me? How? How.. can you have so much.. hate..", the monster cried out in pain as it's body began to burn and disappear.

Then...

Iori snapped. The crimson flames died out in a flash. It was gone. Blood seeped from Iori's nose. Iori's eyes were white, and his face was pale. Like a sack of wet potatoes Iori collapsed in the water. He had won, he had been able to fight off his greatest nightmare. The demon was no where to be seen. All was quiet. The stabbing pains began to subside and Leona tried to hoist her self into a sitting position. She looked at her hands. She was still see through. She glanced at the lifeline. It could break any second. Puzzled she wondered what was wrong. It should have been regenerated and she should have been whole. Suddenly when it clicked in her mind that Iori had come tooo close to the Land of Death, her entire body exploded in pain. Her breath was choking and she could'nt move. The wisps were floating over Iori's body in the water. They began to form a bubble around him. When he was fully encased, the bubble then moved over to the Land of Death. Leona knew she had lost. She had failed in her attempt to bring him back. She also knew that she was dying as well. But she loved Iori tooo much to leave.

"I Love You.", she whispered with her last dying breath and she slowly fell forward, her eyes gazing on her beloved form before they closed.

Suddenly, Iori's body arched and the encasing around him broke before he crossed. He fell into the river. Slowly on wobbly legs he proceeded to come back to the Land of Life. The warmth started to come back. The skies became clear and the lifeline was getting stronger. Leona opened her eyes thinking that she had died. She raised herself on her hands. They were solid. She felt over herself and saw that she was alright.

She looked around. She saw that she was still in Iori's mind. She got up and searched for Iori. She saw him lying on his side with his back to her, over to her far right. She rushed towards him while her mind was replaying the battle. She sank to her knees and cautiously turned him over. Iori's wounds were healing and his breathing was becoming normal. She lifted his head and gently placed it in her lap.

Iori opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were Leona's eyes shining with love as she ran her fingers through his hair. He moved his lips to say something but was silenced by Leona's tender kiss of love. Iori broke the kiss slowly. He could still feel Leona's sigh of happiness on his lips. He got up and offered his hand to Leona. She took it and putting their arms around each other. They headed back towards life.

Leona opened her eyes and gazed around her. Her eyes recoiled from the bright light in the room. It was broad daylight and she could hear birds singing. When her eyes had adjusted to the light she glanced around to observe her surroundings. She was lying in a bed where a nearby machine beeped steadily, monitoring her heartbeats.

"You had us scared for a moment there young lady", Leona's head whipped in the direction from where the voice came from. It was the same doctor she had talked with before.

"What do you mean?"

"Mam, you've been comatose for a week"

"WHAT!", Leona jolted up in surprise.

"Hey, Hey take it easy there. You're in no condition to be running off anywhere. You had a heart attack. We had a really hard time bringing you back and for a week you've been comatose." Leona was listening to this with a shocked expression on her face.

"Where's my friend. The man I was with. Where is he? Is he alright."

"He's fine miss. He's recovering nicely. His recovery has just out of this world. It's more than a miracle. It's like he got another change at life."

"Where is he? I need to see him." Leona got out of bed. She removed her IV line and the machine connecters also. The doctor kept trying to stop her but no use. She was already out the room. Leona headed back to the room where Iori was that night. She knocked on the door and when she got no reply she opened it. The room was empty. The bed was properly made and there was no sign that this room was occupied.

"Where is he!" The doctor had followed her. Even he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"He was here the last time I was on my rounds. I'll go check with the orderlies."

The doctor left. Leona moved into the room. She could sense a familiar aura. On a near by chair she saw something that caught her eye. Hanging over the back of the chair was the strap that was usually between Iori's legs. She heard the click of the door's lock. She turned around to see who it was but was stopped half way because a pair of arms had encircled themselves around her. Smiling with profound relief she leaned back onto her lover's embrace. She turned and gazed into his eyes. Placing her hands on his chest she leaned up to kiss him. Their lips were about to touch when he jerked her in his arms and swung her so that his torso was hunched over and she was lying in his arms.

"Iori". Only his name managed to escape her lips before they were captured by his in hungry yearning. His tongue lightly teased her lips begging entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue plunged in exploring her mouth tasting her. Leona was lost in a daze of yearning hunger and passion. Reluctantly Iori broke the kiss and a disappointed moan came from Leona. Both of them straightened. Leona placed her hand on his cheek and gazed lovingly at his handsome face. She hugged him fiercely and sighed. She wanted to say so much but she could'nt form the words. Tears began to fall.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh……", Iori said stroking her hair, "It's alright my love, it's alright. It's over. Look."

Leona lifted her head to see what Iori wanted to show her. He was holding out his hand. A small spark lit in his palm. It was a purple flame but as it grew it kept changing from pure crimson to purple and back.

"You… You … got ………… over " Leona stammered.

"Yes. Thanks to you I have almost overcome my curse. It is not much but something is better then nothing. And I have you to thank"

"What did I do?", Leona asked puzzled.

Iori took her face between his palms and gazed into her blue eyes."If you had'nt come and had'nt shown the faith you had in me, I could have never defeated that monster. It's because of you that I'm back. I owe you my life. I swear I'll do anything for you. I'll change myself for you."

"You owe me nothing Iori, nothing at all. What ever I did was, I did it out of love. I Love You and I would never what to see you in pain ever again."

"I find it hard to believe that you've forgiven me for being such a bastard to you before.", Iori said.

"Who said that I've forgiven you." Leona said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What!"

"I'll only you let you off the hook only if you …………………………………"

"What, What?", a puzzled Iori asked.

"Only if you shut up and kiss me now". Leona smiled.

"If that is the only obstacle from being forgiven, why the wait." Iori leered and kissed her. It was kiss of promise and love. Of commitment. Leona wished the kiss could go on forever but they had to leave.

"Let's get out of here and look for some privacy", Leona suggested.

"Thy wish is my command my Lady", Iori grinned.

As they stepped out of the hospital. It seemed that all was right with the world and nothing could dampen their spirits.

(Well that's it please read and review. This is my first ever fanfic. By reading various writers work. I was inspired to start to try and write something. I really hope you people will read it and review as well. Criticism will be welcomed.)


End file.
